1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to time division multiple access communication systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Traditional time division multiple access (“TDMA”) architecture is characterized by fixed slot sites, a single channel and fixed data rates. A TDMA data link is generally limited to a single channel and cannot dynamically tailor assigned power and bandwidth as requested by individual users. The rate of that channel is adjusted to accommodate the most disadvantaged user; thereby impeding data transfer of more capable users. Current systems are incapable of dynamically compensating performance to meet current environmental and user information requirements.